Of Legends and Magic
by DarkJiko
Summary: The legend of the sword in the stone and it's whielder, King Arthur, is known all around the world, but what if this myth was actually real? A long forgotten evil is returning to this world and the long lost king is needed to protect his people and maybe.. all of earth from sinking into darkness.
1. I - Fragments of the past

_**Well hello there~ hon ho hon!**_

_***gets smacked by table***_

_**Out of my textbox, france!**_

_**Ehem.. welcome to my new story =3 A story I came up with, after dreaming of England as a knight (god knows why that happened ._.)**_

_**This story contains blood, violence, foul language and maybe core at some point, who knows~ Just saying…**_

_**I really try to keep updating this story because I LOVE the story from king Arthur! ^^ There ones was a cartoon movie about the sword, but I forgot its name (damnit brain WHYY!) and I loved it so much! This movie also inspired me to write this. I can totally see Morgan le fay as a sadistic Bitc-aaaah witch and I love writing sadistic people. It makes me happy somehow *grins* I really hope that I finally got NO English-failures in this text and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**_

_**Also I would love to see some reviews =3 It broke my heart that no one liked my KH-related story I started or maybe the audience there is not very talkative? O_o**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>There are many myths all around the world. But one myth is the most known in all history.<p>

**The Legend of the sword in the stone.**

Excalibur, a sword with unlimited cutting power and inflected with pure magic, protecting its wielder from harm. Everyone knows the story of King Arthur. A man that ruled his kingdom with wisdom, power, glory and righteousness. But when there is power, someone will always try to steal it from its owner.

A powerful sorceress, Morgan le Fay, wanted the sword for its own and the throne. But Arthur fought her in battle, sealing her away to prevent her to harm his people every again. The King was victorious, but badly injured in that fight. He took the sword with him, as he sailed to Avalon to heal, promising his people to return one day….

No one knew, that the king never left it's kingdom completely, watching over it for centuries and centuries…

"England..? England! Hey, are you listening?!"

Someone started flicking in front of England's face to get him back to reality. The blond blinked for a few seconds. Then he looked up, meeting the blue eyes of a certain nation that moved an eyebrow up out of irritation.

"Hey, dude! The meeting is over! Why are you still sitting there, starring into empty space?"

"Ah.. eh… Pardon me."

The brit shook his head and moved a hand through his messy hair.

"Dude, that's totally not like you. You've been quite all day! I mean I don't mind you not barking at me, when I'm doing my heroic speech, but are ya getting sick or somethin'?"

Birtain scowled at him in disapproval.

"No I'm perfectly fine. Now bugger off. I need to head home, to get back to my daily schedules."

He grabbed the others face and pushed him back. Then he stood up from his chair and swept away the invisible dust on his clothes, fixing his uniform with his hands and grapping the papers on the desk in front of him.

America recovered from the 'attack' in the meantime, placing his hands on his hips and puffing up his cheeks a bit.

"Pff, no need to get so defensive, man. I was just messing with ya."

The American stretched his arms, yawning loudly as he watched the other packing his things. The younger nation started to grin suddenly, moving to his ex-brother and placing an arm around his neck. England blinked in surprise, almost letting go of his suitcase.

"Hey, dude! You are working to much, you know? And old man like you should take it easy sometimes."

This made the blond growl quietly. He grabbed America's hand and shoved it of his shoulder.

"I am not old, you git. And work is important. You should take it more seriously and stop playing those video games all day! Leading a nation is serious business!"

America moved his hands up in the air, stepping back.

"Woah! Chill, man. I know that and I am doing my job, but I take some breaks, except for you. Maybe that's why I'm still energetic and not a boring and grumpy guy like you~"

America started to laugh and England just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Bloody hell, America.", he hissed and picked up his suitcase.

"Why even bother telling you those things over and over again, when you don't listen to what I tell you."

No America rolled his eyes, giving a long sigh.

"Well Duh? I'm no longer your colony, so I don't give a fuck what you say?"

England gave a long sigh and moved to the big wooden door at the end of the room.

"Yeah I can see that.", he grumbled.

"I really wonder where all lectures about respect went, 300 years ago."

He moved his hand to open the door, when a sudden pain struck him. His eyes widened in shock, as he located the spot the pain was coming from. It was his right chest-arear. A short and pained moan escaped his lips as he let go of the object in his right hand, letting the suitcase crash on the floor. He grabbed the hurting place with his left hand, clutching into the fabric of his uniform, while using the door as support with his other hand. Images flashed threw his mind.

* * *

><p><em>He was standing on a wide field of grass, dark clouds covering the sky. He looked much younger. His appearance was like the one of a 18 year-old teen. His whole body was covered in metal-parts, a strong armor with some ornaments on it. His cape fluttered in the wind and his one glove was clutching on the handle of a sharp and beautiful sword. Sweat and blood dropped from his face, as he watched a woman in front of him moving her hands with elegance, a dark and mystic symbol forming under her body. Dark creatures ascended out of the darkness around him. She started speaking in old-English.<em>

_"King Arthur… I waited so long for this moment! Your Kingdom will be MINE after this day!"_

_She laughed sadistically, moving her fingers a bit to pull the magic strings she had formed between her and those monsters she summoned._

_They roared, jumping up in the air, ready to slice the knight in pieces with their claws. Arthur whispered some words, tipping one finger on his magic sword. Immediately the blade started to glow in a bright blue, as he strikes with his weapon, slicing those creatures into pieces. Their black blood splattered on his armor, but he didn't care about it. He started to sprint, getting ready to strike again, but this time his target was set on the magician a few meters away from him._

_"MORGAN!"_

_The witches lips curled up into a big grin as she moved her fingers in the air. A lightning bolt struck her fingers, making them spark with energy. She moved her hand directly in young England's direction, releasing all the power directly on him. The lightning hit him with full force, moving over all the metal on his body, striking his skin. He screamed, stumbling over his own feat and shortly after that his body made contact with the grass on the hard ground. He lost the grip on his sword and it fell right next to him._

_Morgan laughed in amusement._

_"Oh my! What a golden voice you have, boy. I love to hear you **scream.**"_

_She moved closer now, her long dress dragged a little over the ground, but it didn't bother her. She moved a hand through her raven-black hair, her eyes looking down on the knight in front of her._

_"You are soooo… persistent.", she mused, kneeling down to the paralyzed knight. She moved her soft hand over his golden locks, watching how his body twitched from the electricity that hit him._

_"I knew you are not a normal human, Arthur. No one would still be alive after that attack. You are a true mystery to me.."_

_Her dark eyes now moved to the blade. She moved her hand to grab its handle, but the second she touched it, a surge of energy hit her, making her shriek loudly. She moved back, holding her hand. A small hiss escaped her mouth and she turned back to the knight._

_"That damn sword… It is still attached to you, isn't it? Well in that case…"_

_She started whispering words, holding her hands up into the sky._

_"I will SHATTER the bond you share, by shattering YOUR body into pieces!"_

_Athur finally recovered from the attack, his whole body in pain from the strike, but he saw what Morgan was trying to do. She summoned strong magic… He needed to stop her now! He moved his hand and grabbed the handle of his weapon, slowly pulling it to him._

_Morgan's spell was now reaching a new level of energy, her whole body getting covered with flashed of power. Whatever she was about do to, it would mostly be something very strong. Maybe strong enough to eliminate Arthur and he knew that… he was not a just a king, but an island as well, so destroying him was a very delicate matter. How every, he was not dealing with a normal woman as well, so the chance of her actually being able to 'shatter' his body was not out of question._

_He remembered something that Merlin had taught him not long ago. Something that could save his life. There was one spell, he could always perform without difficulty. He closed his eyes and moved up his hand. Morgan saw it, but she was to late to stop him. A bright flash of light formed in England's hand, almost blinding Morgan le Fay with its brightness. She screamed and shielded her eyes with her hands, letting go of all magic she had gathered and all concentration vanished into thin air. Now was his chance! Arthur moved to his feet, grapping his weapon and pushed the blade into the woman's stomach. She screamed, blood pouring out of the wound._

_"This ends today, Morgan!", Arthur screamed and slammed her away with one foot. The weapon slid out of her body with a smooth movement and she fell to the floor, her hands clutching the bleeding hole in her body. Pain was marking her face and Arthur moved up his sword, ready to slice her in half but.. the tension in his face faltered and he slowly lowered his weapon again, looking down at her with a sad expression on his face._

_"Morgan.. It does not have to end this way.. I don't know why you turned on me, but.. Please give up your craving for power. Your magic could be used for good. For the people."_

_He placed a hand on his chest as he watched the woman's sparkling eyes. The anger and sadism vanished and an almost sad look formed on her face._

_"Oh.. Arthur… you are so kind.."_

_But that sad look got replaced by something evil. Something cruel and uncaring._

_"You** fool**… Mordred!"_

_Arthurs eyes widened in realization now. He felt a presence behind him and tried to turn around, but it was to late. A sharp object made contact with his back with full force, piercing through his armor and into his skin. It moved all the way through his flesh and through his chest, coming out of his body again so that the bloody blade could be seen.… He wanted to scream, but no sound escaped his mouth, maybe because of the shock. He started to stumble, moving to the right as he grabbed the blade piecing out of the area right next to where his heart was located. His green eyes focused on the man that was standing behind him now. It was Morgan's nephew Mordred…_

_"M..mor..dred…", he breathed, feeling the taste of blood forming in his mouth._

_"H…how…-"_

_"How I am here? Well, your knights tried to fend me off, but it seems like you didn't train them well enough."_

_He stumbled back a few more steps, but didn't let his grip on the blade loosen. He would not accept defeat. Morgan moved up to her feet again, almost ignoring the bleeding wound on her body._

_"Let's end this.. King Arthur. Your men are no longer able to fight and you are on the brink of death."_

_Arthur shook his head, breathing harshly as blood trailed down his mouth._

_"No.. Morgan… I thought.. I thought.. there was still… still something good in you…"_

_He shook his head and a small smile formed on his lips now, giving a strange contrast to the sad and pained look on his face._

_"You leave me… no choice…"_

_He grabbed his sword with both hands and slammed it down in the ground, kneeling in front of it now. He started to scream something in a language even Morgan could not understand. Shortly after that a magic circle started to glow under Morgan's feet. She jumped back in surprise, trying to run, but she smashed directly into some kind of force field, that kept her in place._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she screamed loudly, trying to summon he magic, but nothing happened. Like all the power was cut of from her._

_"Nephew! Do something!", she shrieked loudly at the young man, completely clueless standing a few meters away. He nodded and pulled out his sword. He moved to England, ready to slice his head from the young man's shoulders, as the island opened its eyes that were glowing with magic now. He stood up again, not bothering the spear in his body and focused his gaze on the man with the blade. Mordred couldn't stop the attack anymore. His blade didn't make contact with England, but with a shield instead, but it didn't push him away. The shield's energy grabbed the weapon with tendrils made of light that crawled up to the others arm. He started to scream and tried to move his arm away, but it was no use. The tendrils curled around his whole body and lifted him into the air._

_"May God have mercy on your soul.", Arthur said with a strange tone in his voice. The tendrils smashed the boy on the ground and threw him into the air, right inside the forest were he made contact with a tree. A short sickening crack and the boy's body fell limp to the ground, his neck no longer at the right place._

_Arthur moved his gaze back to Morgan know, his flickering eyes watching her every move._

_"Morgan le Fay. I will no longer judge you as a king.. but as a country. I will banish you into the abyss, so you will never be able to hurt someone again. Your soul shall be judged!"_

_A dark hole opened under Morgan's feet, slowly sucking her into the ground. She started to scream and punched at the barrier in front of her._

_"Mark my words, Arthur! I will get that sword and your life and if it is the last thing I'll do! This is not over.. THIS IS NOT OVER! Your kingdom shall be MINE! The whole WORLD shall be MINE!", she screamed, a sick laugh escaping her mouth as the last bit of his body disappeared in the darkness. Shortly after that, the magic circle disappeared and the power on England's body did the same. He stood for there a moment, silence filling the air around him now. It was over… Shortly after that, his body lost every power to stand and he collapsed to the ground. A pool of blood formed under him in a matter of seconds and his vision started to blur away slowly. It was over…_

* * *

><p>"…and…"<p>

"…gland…"

"ENGLAND!"

England slowly opened his eyes. He still felt the pain in his chest, like the spear was still stuck there, but he was no longer on a battle field. He saw the ceiling of the meeting room, but it was all blurry and unclear. So were the faces of two persons, which looked down on him.

"Dude, can you hear me?!"

"Please, give him some space, America-san."

America…? Japan…?

He blinked a few times, the blur slowly fading away and his vision got clearer. He was lying on the floor how it seemed, Japan and America looking down at him with worry and for America's side with confusion.

"Dude, what the hell happened? You just collapsed, man!"

"W..w..what..?", he whispered, trying to move his body, but the pain in his chest was to much for him at the moment. He only moved a few inches and it made him moan in pain. Japan placed a hand on his chest, keeping him from moving anymore.

"Don't, England-san. You shouldn't move until you feel better."

"I'm.. fine… bloody hell.. Japan, if you would be so kind..?"

Japan understood and gave a small nod. He grabbed England's Arm and helped him to sit up again. America just watched, still looking really confused.

"So you lied to me back there, Iggy! You said you weren't sick. Not cool, Man."

"I didn't lie to you, America. I'm not sick. I .. just…"

The English nation shook it's head as to try to clear his mind. Why did he feel the wound from that time, now? And why did his mind show him that scene again? Something was not right…

Japan seemed to sense that something was wrong with the brit. He moved his gaze up to America.

"America-san, I will take England home now. He should get some time to rest after what happened."

"B-but I-"

"Japan is right. I.. it will be better if I get home as soon as possible."

Japan supported England as he stood up with him, America's mouth still wide open.

"A-ah! Japan, I can take him home you know? I'm the hero after all!"

"No, America.. it's alright… and no one will be escorting me home anyway."

England finally got back to his feet, stumbling for a brief moment as Japan let go of him. The nation wanted to support him, but England just moved up his hand, giving Japan a signal not to help him.

"Thanks for your help, Japan, but I can take care of myself now."

"Are you sure? You seem to be in pain, England-san. I can help-"

"No, it's fine, really. But thank you for your assistance."

He picked up his suitcase and gave a small huff as he pulled it up into the air. He moved to the door, using the table as support for a moment, but gave a small glance to the two nations behind him.

"Don't worry about me."

"Pfff like I would have to.", America gave as response, kind of offended. Japan bowed down, giving him a farewell on Japanese as England left the big meeting-room and moved to the exit.

Japan simply watched how England disappeared in the hallway. He frowned.

_Strange… something is not right.. I can feel it…_


	2. II - The Sanctuary

_**Why hello there to the next chapter, everyone! **_

_**I finally know the name of the movie again XD It's called 'Quest of Camelot'. It is kinda strange at some points but entertaining and the effects with the magic sword are awesome!**_

_**Please enjoy this new chapter and I hope I did a good job with illustrating all the landmarks with my words. I had all these images in my head, but explaining them and writing them down was really hard to do _**_

_**And god is it late now… almost 3 am. *yawns***_

_**Oh and thanks to |theSardonyx| for the line break tip!**_

_**I will go to sleep ~ R&R please! Would make this girl here very happy! =D **_

_**Listened to those soundtracks, while writing! Good inspiration! **_

_** watch?v=lP0D5u3EMfA**_

* * *

><p><strong>~.:*:.~<strong>

England's way home was rather difficult this time, due to the pain in his chest that just didn't want to go away. He reached the door finally, twisting the key inside the keyhole and managed to enter the house and closed the door behind him, before he slipped down on his knees, taking a deep breath.

He placed a hand on his chest again, leaning against the wooden door to relax a bit. But he wouldn't have much time for that.

"Arthur!"

A loud and high-pitched voice caught his attention and he looked up to face one of his magic friends. It was his little fairy friend, Tinkerbell. She flapped wildly with her wings and landed on his knee.

"Arthur! Arthur, are you okey?", she asked with worry in her voice.

Arthur gave a small groan and nodded slightly.

"I'm.. I'm fine, don't worry. What is the matter, Tink?"

"England, something is wrong! Terribly wrong!"

Arthur blinked a few times and tried to stand up, using one of the nearby desks as a support.

The fairy grabbed one of his locks, pulling at it. She was worried about him, but hair panic about what she was about to tell was stronger than her concern about the nation she knew so many years right now.

"The sword! It's the sword! It's reacting to something!"

Arthur froze for a moment, trying to understand what she was talking about when a sudden realization struck him. She was talking about **THAT** sword. England pushed himself to his feet, shock written in his face.

"Are you sure.. about this?"

"Yes! Yes! Me and the other fairy's saw it with our own eyes! You have to come and take a look yourself, Arthur!"

The brit couldn't believe what the fairy was telling him. All those years the sword never ones made contact to him again, after he locked it away, to keep it save. He gave the fairies of his homeland the task to watch after the sword and prevent it to be found by humans or other forces on this world.

"I.. I haven't been down there for over… 1000 years…"

He moved his gaze to an old picture he had in his house. It was painted many years ago and showed a landscape with some kind of tower on it. Green grass and a blue and beautiful sky, the sun shining down on the hill in the middle of the picture.

"Glastonbury.."

The fairy pulled his hair again, hoping he would move already. England gave a long sigh and looked to the door.

"Well… I think I will take a look.. but I will bloody kill you, If you guys just imagined things!"

~.:*:.~

The fairy only nodded and vanished again, leaving a tensed brit in the house. He took of his suit and put on his green uniform again. He reached the door and was about to pull down the handle, when someone knocked loudly at the wooden plate in front of him. He blinked a few times and opened the door to see a certain nation standing in front of him.

"Jo! Hey, Iggy!"

_For the queens sake not HIM!_

England rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What the bloody hell do you want here, you git?"

"Nice seeing you, too! I just wanted to check on you, dude. Are you feeling better now?"

"Well, I was feeling better until YOU showed up!"

England rubbed his temples with his fingers with a long sigh. America looked kind of offended by his words.

"Dude, not cool! You are so mean!"

England pushed America out of the way and moved to his car.

"I don't have time for you, America. I have important things to do so please leave now!"

America watched as England took out the keys to his Mini.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"None of your business. Now please leave America. I have work to do."

America's eyebrows moved up, leaving a questioning look on his face. England would normally only wear his military uniform, when something serious was going on. America thought about it for a moment and started to smile. He went to the window of the driver's seat and peeked inside, watching how the other twisted the car key and the motor started with a loud growling. England looked up, almost getting a heart attack as he saw the others face so close to the window.

"Dude, I wanna come with you!"

"WHAT?! Why?!"

The American giggled when he saw the pale and shocked face of his brother. He knocked against the window, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, why not? I'm sure I can help you a bit with your work, you know?"

"Absolutely bloody-NOT! You will go back home and that's the end of it! Have a nice day."

"B-but Iggy~"

"And don't call me that!"

With those words, the brit drove away, leaving behind the American on his property. But America now was curious. He ran to his own car, a Ford Mustang, the newest one on the market so far.

He turned the key and started the engine to follow the brit

* * *

><p>~.:*:.~<p>

The drive took almost three hours and at some point, America had problems following the brit with his car. America wasn't used to the driving on the wrong side of the road thing and it confused him at many points, so he almost lost the brit on one turn. As they arrived at their destination, all sky was covered with dark clouds, raining pouring down on the island. America always wondered, how it can RAIN so much here, but even after 400 years, he never got the answer. He parked his car on a parking lot, not to far from the brits mini, so he wouldn't lose him now. He waited for a moment in his car and watched as his ex-brother left the car, an umbrella in his hands and moved out of the town. America got out now, also taking out an umbrella to shield himself from the water that crashed down on the earth with no mercy. He took the time to look around a bit. This town didn't seem that special, so why would England come here?

He followed him outside and up the green hill, to its top, where some kind of old stone-tower stood. America kept his distance and hid behind a pair of bushes, so he wouldn't be noticed by England and just watched the other, as he reached the building. He looked around for a moment and took a deep breath. Suddenly, America could see how his mentor pulled out a knife from his pocket and America's eyes widened. What was he doing?! England took of his glove and placed the blade on his palm. He slid the knife with a fast movement over it and blood bubbled out of his skin.

_What the fuck?! _

_~.:*:.~_

England waited for his hand to be completely stained by it and he moved to one of the stones at the tower, brushing some old vines away and placed his hand in some kind of hole. He turned around than, like he was waiting for something to happen, his bleeding hand still inside. Suddenly a light flashed a few meters in front of him on the ground and the light started to draw some kind of circle on the ground. America's eyes almost popped out of their sockets from surprise as a magic circle drew itself on the ground and the ground started to shake a bit, as some kind of hidden way opened itself in front of him. The ground started to move to the side, opening up an old staircase made of stone that let down into the darkness. The shaking stopped and England pulled out his hand again, wrapping a bandage around it, as he stepped on the first stair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, like he was about to enter the cave of a monster. Shortly after that, he vanished from America's sight, right into the hole. Now was his chance! He let go of the umbrella and sprinted to the staircase. He saw how the earth started to close up again. He jumped inside, landing on the stairs with a loud 'UFF!', right before the hole closed itself. Now he was completely in the dark, shivering like hell.

_Uaah! This is so creeepyyy!_

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and turned it on, so he could use it as a flashlight. He carefully stepped down the stairs now, slowly and as quiet as possible. After a few minutes he realized, that it was getting brighter, the darkness slowly fading away, so he turned of his cellphone again when he finally reached the source of the light… he was stunned of what he saw in front of him.

He was surrounded by blue crystal. It was a cave.. no, more like a chamber, with carved pillars and an arch of stone in front of him with an old writing on it. The language was really weird to America. On the ceiling of the chamber, there was a big, glowing crystal, filling this whole room with light and there, right behind the arch, in the middle of the room stood England. He looked down on something, but America couldn't see what it was, from where he was standing. He took a few steps closer, when he heard England's voice, whispering something.

"So it's true… what is the meaning of this..? And why now?"

~.:*:.~

America took a step closer to his mentor, but right in that moment, the other turned around in a flash, a clicking noise reaching America's ear. Before he knew it, England was facing him, half turned, a gun pointing directly at America's forehead and between his eyes. He froze and just stared at his brother with fear and shock. England's eyes were filled with tension, just like his body, as he stood there, ready to kill someone. But when he recognized the person in front of him, that face faltered immediately.

"A.. America!?"

He lowered the weapon and moved back a bit.

"W-what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

The American slowly recovered from the shock and relaxed again slowly.

"Holy shit… you scared the fuck out of me there, England."

He gave nervous laugh and placed a hand on his head.

"Dude, I.. I just wanted to know what was going on, so I followed you."

England blinked a few times, putting the weapon back where it belonged. He face palmed shortly after that.

"All the way here..? Are you stupid or something?"

"No. Just curious of what was going on."

He looked around, his eyes sparking with excitement.

"Dude, this place is AMAZING! Look how sparkly those crystals are! I'm sure there are worth more than a million dollars!"

"America, this place is off limits for every other nation! Get out of here!"

America looked at his ex-brother, blinking a few times, before he started to grin again.

"Whaaat? You are no fun, Iggy! Oh, by the way."

He pointed on the bandaged hand.

"Doesn't that hurt? Why did you cut it in the first place?"

England was not amused. Not. At. All. He gritted his teeth, anger showing in his face.

"America… this is none of your business… You shouldn't be here. This is a sacred place, older than you are and I will NOT let you dishonor it with your stupid American attitude, do you understand me?! Now LEAVE AT ONCE!"

~.:*:.~

America flinched back as he heard the tone in his ex-mentors voice. That was not like England at all.

"D-dude.. calm down, please. I-I won't touch anything, alright? What is this place anyway?"

England's face softened a bit by that question and he looked up to the bright crystal other their heads.

"This is a sanctuary. I hope you know, what that means. It's a sacred place, for only one purpose. To protect…"

"Erm.. And what does it protect?"

"This."

England took a step aside, revealing an Altar with something on it. The Altar was made of white stone with lots of carvings and symbols on it and soft and old looking fabric on. And there, on the fabric, was a sword. No, it was not lying on the fabric it was FLOATING over it. Yes, floating! The sword was beautiful. It's blade had carvings on it too and the handle had a blue diamond in the middle. America's jar dropped.

"Woah, dude! That is amazing! How are you doing that with the floating, by the way? That's a nice trick!"

"It's magic, you moron.. do you have any idea what sword you are looking at? This is the magic sword , Excalibur. I sealed it down here, many years ago."

"Waaaait WHAT?! Excalibur? Like, King Arthur Excalibur?"

England sighed, placing a hand on his hip.

"Good grieve. I'm actually impressed that you know something of that tale."

"DUDE! You read it to me so many nights, when I was a child. Of course I remember it!"

England chuckled by that memory. Yeah, that was always his favorite story to tell. He got pulled out of his thoughts, as he saw how America approached the sword.

"**Don't touch it!",** England screamed, but the warning was a little to late. The moment America's fingers made contact with the blade, a shockwave hit him and gave him a short flight through the chamber. He screamed, made contact with one of the crystal pillars and fell to the ground next to it. England rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him.

"America, are you alright?!"

The other shock his head for a second, giving a small groan of pain.

"Urg.. yeah.. yeah I'm fine. God, that hurt…"

England gave a sigh and helped America back up.

"You idiot… your curiosity will kill you one day! The sword can't be touched by other people. Only the King can lay a finger on it."

"Okey, I got that."

America rubbed his hurting skull and watched how England moved to the altar again, looking down on the object in front of him. His green eyes inspected the blade with care. America got the sinking feeling, that England had something to do with that sword. Why was he here anyway?

"Erm.. England..?"

He pulled himself back to his feet, picking up his glasses he lost in the flight and put them back on his nose.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

England tensed his shoulders for a moment, not looking away from Excalibur in front of him. The ornaments on the blade were glowing in a strange color. He knew, what it meant. Danger.. Danger was ahead.

"The.. the fairies told me, to come here. Something is not right.. And I had a suspicion that I wanted to clarify. Why I went unconscious in the meeting, the pain in my chest… It all makes sense to me, now.", he mused, deep in thoughts. He turned around to his little brother, deep worry written in his face and his eyes. His thick eyebrows drew together, wrinkles forming on his forehead.

"Something bad Is about to happen… something really bad.."

America would have started to laugh normally, telling England that he was crazy for saying that fairies led him here, but somehow.. seeing England so tensed and restless made him actually think about his actions for once. What was England talking about? And what did that sword have to do with everything?


	3. III - The Witch and the Magic 'Sight'

_**OMG! I did it! After 7 hours of nonstop writing! The next chapter is up! And it is EPIC!**_

_**I'm sooo proud of myself. I hope I got America's character correctly here XD It is normal for him to take some time to get things right?**_

_**And he brings the comedy in here! **__**XD**_

_**Thanks again to youtube for supporting me with music =3 I love you *glooms her speakers***_

_**Read and write a comment, or France will invade your vital regions! Muhhhaah!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>~.:*:.~<strong>

They just looked at each other for some time, no one daring to speak right now. America took his time to let all the information sink into his brain. He wanted to say something, when England's attention suddenly shifted to something else. America watched in confusion, as England moved his head around, like he was following something with his gaze. America couldn't see all the fairies, which surrounded his mentor now, a loud chaos of voices surrounding him.

"Woah, calm down, everyone! I can't understand a word you are saying!"

"Black magic! There is black magic nearby and it's coming closer!", a fairy screamed, shivering.

"But this place is sealed. Whatever it is, it can't find us here."

Another fairy flapped its wings wildly completely in panic.

"But it is one of HER creatures, Arthur!"

England froze, shock forming in his face. He knew, that his friends could only mean ONE person.

"But.. but that is impossible… I sealed her away! There is no way something formed from her magic can exist here!"

America took a few steps closer to the panicking nation, one of his eyebrows moving up.

"Erm, Iggy? What is going on…? Are you talking to your imaginary friends again?"

"THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY!", England hissed loudly, looking back to America now, all fairies also staring at him, truly offended by the boys words.

"How rude."

"Really rude."

"That boy is such a non-believer…"

England moved to him, grapping his jacket with his hands. His green eyes focused on America's blue ones, looking quite serious now.

"America, you stay here, do you hear me? You will NOT leave this chamber, until I give you the permission to do so, understood?"

America blinked a few times, not knowing what do say by that sudden seriousness of his ex-brother. He just nodded slightly.

"Dude, whatever you say, man…"

England let go of the young nation and ran to the other end of the chamber, on some kind of plateau with old markings carved in its ground. He whispered some words and the symbols started to glow, forming another magic circle. America shielded his eyes from the light, that surrounded England and when it was gone, England was no longer standing on it. He was gone.

"He really has to show me those tricks one day…", he whispered, folding his arms in front of him.

"Hm… well, know that he is gone, I can take a look around!"

England appeared inside the stone tower and moved outside. Know, he felt it, too.. Something evil was approaching.. He cursed himself for not taking one of his magic books with him. He would have to rely on the spells he memorized and the gun in his pocket. Suddenly, he heard a voice ringing in his ears. A female's voice, laughing sadistically, echoing through his mind.

"Arthur~ It has been sooo long…"

He knew that voice… He looked around, searching for the source, but he saw nothing except the rain that still made its way down on his island.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!"

"Oh my.. you've grown older, my boy, but you still look so handsome~ Even though it has been… how many years, again? One thousand? Yes, that's it. You really are a special one, aren't you?"

Suddenly a dark cloud formed on the hilltop, shifting into the form of a woman. She wore a long dress that mostly covered her arms. The rest was quiet.. light. Yes, light would be the best word. He didn't remember ever seeing so much skin of her body. Her long and black hair moved in the air and her dark eyes inspected him with something that could be mistaken by lust.

"It was not very nice of you.. to lock me down in this dark place, you know? The abyss was sooo unpleasant~", she mused, a small chuckle escaping her throat.

"But I told you, I would be back one day. Did you forget my little promise?"

"Morgan…."

England growled, pulling out his gun and aiming it on her.

"I thought I banished you for good… How the bloody hell did you escape?!"

She placed a hand on her mouth, laughing loudly.

"Oh, Arthur. You underestimate my powers, love. Did you really think a prison would be enough to keep me locked inside forever? You fool…"

Her gaze moved to the gun, he was holding. She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh and what is that supposed to be? Looks like a toy, if you ask me."

Arthur didn't waist anymore time now. He pulled the trigger of his gun and the bullet flew directly towards Morgan. She didn't seem very surprised or anything. She just stood there, watching the fast object, as it didn't hit her, but an energy barrier in front of her. England's eyes widened.

"Was that it? How disappointing."

England shook his head and fired another bullet. And another. But he soon realized that his shoots didn't do ANYTHING to her barrier.

She got stronger… I can feel it…

He moved down the weapon, staring at the witch in front of him. She just shook her head, moving up her finger.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now it is my turn."

She pointed her finger to him, lightning forming in her Fingertip. England quickly made his move and jumped to the side, escaping the lightning bolt she was about to release on him barely. It hit the stones of the tower and a loud bang echoed through the hill from the impact. England rolled over the ground, quickly recovering and stood up and went into a sprint, as he dodged the next lightning bolt, which targeted him. He started whispering words while moving, summoning his own magic to defend himself. A fireball formed in his on palm and he threw it in Morgan's direction. Again the barrier absorbed the attack with no difficulty.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell appeared besides him.

"Arthur, look out! She is not alone!"

"W-what?!"

He remembered the words of the fairies again. They sensed creatures, created by her dark magic. His eyes widened with this realization and shortly after that he heard the scream of a dragon-like creature. A shadow towered over him and he moved up his face, just to see a black wyvern dashing towards him from the dark sky. He screamed, trying to shield himself with his magic, but it was to late. The claws made impact with his shoulder and sank deep into his flesh. A sharp cry of pain filled the air, as the creature grabbed him like that and threw him towards the stone building. He made contact with the solid stone and hit the ground shortly after that. It knocked out the air of his lungs and he gasped, his body getting almost paralyzed by the pain. The fairy watched in horror how England lay on the ground, blood pouring out of his shoulder.

Morgan approached the bleeding nation. She placed a heel on his back, pushing him back down as he wanted to stand up again. The wyvern landed on the stone structure in the meantime, looking down on the scene in front of it with glowing red eyes.

"I got much better with my summoning magic. Isn't it lovely?"

She giggled and moved down on her knees, placing a hand under England's chin and moved up his head, so she could see into his eyes.

"Oh, you have gotten weaker. You are nothing without your sword, huh?"

She moved her longer fingernails over his skin and placed her hand on his wounded shoulder.

"Now then… where is the sword, Arthur? Would you be so kind?"

She pushed her fingernails into the wound and drilled them deeper into his flesh. He let out a loud scream from the pain, which made the sorceress smile even more.

"You still have.. a lovely, voice. Good to see, that some things haven't changed."

Tinkerbell had seen enough now. She had to do something!

H-he needs help!

**~.:*:.~**

She vanished and appeared down in the chambers again. She saw all the other fairies, looking at her with concern and fear.

"Arthur needs help! Now!"

She looked to the sword on the altar.

"He needs the sword, guys!"

"B-but we can't carry it to him!"

"No.. but HE can."

She pointed on the American in the chamber that stared at the hieroglyphs on the arch, like he tried to understand what they were saying.

"But he can't even see us! How should we tell him!"

Tinkerbell placed her hands on her hips and puffed up her cheeks.

"Well, ladies. We will FORCE him to see us!"

She rolled up her invisible sleeves and rubbed her fingers.

"Help me! We will put our magic on him!"

America, not able to foresee what was about to happen, kept on with his 'research' of this place.

"Man, I can't believe England could hid such a place from me all those years~"

He stood up again, placing his hands on his hips. He couldn't see the fairy that flew in front of his face and all the other fairies surrounding him.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

All the fairies started to glow and moved into America's body, making the other stiffen as the felt something strange happen with his body.

"W-woah! W-what the hell?!", he screamed, stumbling as a strange energy moved through his veins. Tinkerbell gave something like a battle cry and sparkled fairy dust on the Americans eyes. He felt how his eyes started to burn and he fell on his butt now, screaming as he made contact with the ground.

"AAAH! Ouch! What the hell is going on?!"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. All the fairies left his body again, turning back to their normal forms.

"Ha! That should do it!", Tinkerbell said with triumph She flew in front of America's face now, looking at him with hope in her eyes. America put his glasses back on and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as his eyes started focusing on his surroundings again. Or more what was flying in front of him, making a pretty strange face.

"A….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?", he screamed, as he slid back on the ground, trying to get some space to.. whatever that thing in front of his face was!

"A-a tiny girl with wings?! Have I gone nuts too, now?!"

He slide one hand into his pocket, still starring at the creature in front of him with shock and pulled out whatever he could grab to defend himself.

"Back off, or I'll.. I'll… erm.."

He looked to the object he had grabbed. It was a Mc Donalds coupon..

"I.. will smash you with that coupon!"

Tinkerbell just shook her head with a sigh.

"Oh boy.. you really are hopeless."

She moved up her tiny hand and moved closer to his face, making him tense even more, but Tinkerbell really didn't care right now.

"Put that piece of paper down, America! We don't have time for this! England is in danger and I need you to listen to me!"

"Like HELL I will listen to a flying little gi- wait what?"

He put down the 'weapon' and blinked a few times.

"What did you say?"

"England is getting his arse kicked up there! He needs help and fast! We forced the 'sight' on you, so we could tell you that!"

America moved to his feet again.

"Eerm, I will just leave it like that for now.. even though I'm not happy with it…. So who is kicking England's butt up there, right now and what do you want me to do? I mean, I don't mind saving him. I'm the hero after all~"

Tinkerbell pointed to the sword, floating over the altar.

"You have to bring him the sword! And quick!"

America moved his hands up into the air, as she mentioned Excalibur. He remembered very well, what happened last time, he touched it.

"Woah, are you crazy?! I don't want to get another flying lesson today!"

Tinkerbell shook her head and flew to the sword, moving a hand over its blade. The weapon started to glow and she started to speak to it. America used the time, to move closer to Excalibur again and watched whatever the fairy was doing. She moved her hand away again and the glowing stopped.

"Excalibur will accept to be touched by you. Now take it and bring it to Arthur!"

"Wait.. what? It 'accepts' it? That thing can THINK?!"

His mouth gabbed open and Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

"It is a magic sword! Of course, It can think! Now take it already, before it is to late for Arthur!"

America cleared his mind and took a deep breath before he touched the handle, ready to get send flying again. But nothing happened this time… He blinked a few times and wrapped his hand around the handle and placed the other under the blade. He felt it's weight on his hands as he moved it from the altar.

"Woaah.. Amazing."

"Now hurry up! He needs you!"

"R-right! I got it!"

The fairy let him to the plateau and used her magic to activate the teleporting-devise.

**~.:*:.~**

Morgan's eyebrows twitched a bit.

"My, I'm getting rather inpatient now, Arthur…"

She licked the blood from her fingers. She was enjoying herself quiet well right now, making Arthur bleed and scream, but she was become annoyed by the others resistance.

"Well if you want it to be this way, than I will just take you with me. Maybe I can tickle the answers out of you there~?"

She grabbed his uniform and pulled him up, his hand grabbing her arm, as he tried to free himself from her grip, but he was weakened from the blood lose and the many lightning bolts she hard send through his body a few seconds ago.

Suddenly a loud gun-shot made her look up and a bullet whizzed past her face, brushing her skin and leaving a burning cut on it. She screamed and let go of England's body. He fell to the ground with an 'uff'. Morgan le fay now looked to the source of the bullet and found America standing in front of the tower, the gun still aimed on her and smoke coming out of the weapon. In his other hand was the sword.

"Hey, Lady! Stay away from my brother!"

England moved a bit on the ground, moving his body to the side, so he could see what was going on. His eyes focused on America and fear made its way through his body.

"A..a..america… R-run!"

Morgan looked rather pleased now.

"Oh! What a turn of events!"

She moved a hand over the wound on her cheek, smearing the blood over it. She placed a foot on England's back and shifted all her weight on it. England gasped in pain and America tensed even more.

"HEY! Knock it off, or I'll shoot you!"

"Uhh~ You got some guts. I like it~ reading your eyes tells me, that this man is important to you, huh? I wouldn't do anything stupid, if I were you."

She pushed her heel deeper into his skin and a strangled cry escaped England's lips.

"I could kill him right now, you know?"

"A-america! D-don't listen to her!", England breathed , earning a not so pleased expression on the woman's face.

"Shut it, your Highness."

She zapped him with her fingers, making him twitch and scream again. America started to shake from all the anger that was building up on him and he pulled the trigger again.

"STOP IT!"

But this time, Morgan was prepared. The bullet just hit a barrier again, she had summoned again in the meantime.

"Ah, your angry. I like that sparkle in your eyes, lad.. "

She moved her gaze to the sword in his hands and a surprised expression formed on her face.

"Oh my.. isn't that.. Excalibur you are holding? Normally that sword can't be touched by anyone."

A big grin formed on her face and she held out a hand.

"Now, why don't you give me the sword and I will leave your friend alone. Doesn't that sound like a reasonable trade?"

America's eyebrows twitched. God, was he PISSED! But his face softened as he looked to England on the ground, blood covering his uniform. He was in pain… He suddenly heard the voice from Tinkerbell ringing in his head.

Give her the sword.

W-What?! B-but-

Don't worry. It's alright… You will see.

America took a deep breath and lowered his weapon.

"Okey… if you promise me not to hurt him anymore, than I will give you the sword alright?"

The witch started to laugh loudly.

"Seems like you are smarter than you look. Alright, I won't lay a finger on him, alright? Now.. the sword please?"

She held out her hand, as America put his gun back into his jacket and moved towards her, the sword in both of his hands now. England could only hear what was going on. But he understood what America did there. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Well.. here you go."

He let go of the blade so it would fall into her hands, but the moment it made contact with her skin, a shockwave hit her and she got pushed back with a scream, stumbling a few feet. America started to grin.

AH! Now I get it! Good thinking, girl!

Very good. Now give him the sword! Quick!

America grabbed the sword from the ground and ran to England's side, kneeling down right next to him. He helped England to sit up.

B-but wait! Doesn't the sword hurt him as well?

Hihih, oh don't worry about that. You will understand why.

England gave a small chuckle and looked up to his ex-brother, a pained smile forming on his lips.

"Good job, lad… now.. let me take care of this.."

Morgan recovered from the zap and started to shriek.

"GNAAAAAH! I got tricked! I HATE THIS! Wyvern, kill them!"

The dragon-like creature gave a long roar and flapped its wings. And pushed itself from the tower and dived down to the two nations, ready to crash their bones with his claws. America screamed (totally manly of course).

"ARG! Holy DRAGON!"

England grabbed the handle of the holy blade next to him and closed his eyes. He felt how the power of the sword moved into his body and through his veins.

"E-england! We have to-"

But America stooped in his sentence when he saw the glow on his brothers body.

Suddenly a bright light emerged from his body and almost blinded America. He tried to shield his eyes.

"WOAAHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arise, Sir Arthur.<strong>_

_..._

_It's been a long time, Calibur…_

_..._

_**Yes, it has…**_

_..._

* * *

><p>The wyvern got blinded as well, but continued its attack, when a metal object got in contact with its claws, stopping the attack. The creature saw two green eyes in front of it now and a blades movement and then…<p>

**CLASH!**

The wyvern roared as a sharp object pierced itself inside its chest, ignoring the strong scales that should shield it from attacks normally. Blood poured out of its body and the creature made contact to the ground, when another fast movement caught its eyes and pierced through the dragon's skull. It gave a last shriek, before it fell limp and the bright light vanished slowly now. America heard all the noises, but he couldn't see what was going on. He slowly moved his arms from his face, as the light disappeared and he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

England was no longer behind him but before him and… he was wearing an armor from the middle ages! But a really fancy one! It was made of iron, but there were golden ornaments on it. He wore a white cape with the symbol of a gryphon on it. He pulled Excalibur out of the dragons body and made a swift movement to the side. All the blood on the blade splattered to the ground and he moved around, focusing his gaze on Morgan le Fay, who just stared at him, not believing what just happened in front of her eyes.

England's expression was serious, his green eyes almost glowing from all the magic that moved through his veins know, raindrops moving down his face and hair, mixing with the blood on his skin. He looked like a different person now. Something old and wise.

America jar dropped almost to the floor. He got it now!

Arthur Kirkland, his ex-brother and the United Kingdom, was also King Arthur from the old books!

"Dude…. Mind…blown…"


	4. IV - American emergency call

_**And the next chapter is ready~ A shorter one this time, but meh _**_

_**I apologies for the many mistakes in the last chapters. I blame my 'Word' for it!**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the appearance of one of England's brothers =3 But shhh! I didn't tell you anything, k? *winks***_

_**And remember.. France is watching you. Your comments could save your life!**_

_**oh an one more thing... F%$§&"§ LINE BREAKS WON'T WORK! SAVE IT, god damnit!**_

* * *

><p>~.:*:.~<p>

America was stunned. Truly stunned. He had never seen England in a knight's armor. Was that how he looked like in the dark ages? England suddenly made swift move, his cape brushing America's body, as England passed him, his armor rattling from every move he made in his sprint. He attacked Morgan with a battle cry and the sorceress made a fast move with her hand, the wind grabbing her and moving her back, so she wouldn't get sliced into pieces by the enraged knight.

She floated in the air now. Her face darkened and she hissed. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance like this and she was really pissed off by that fact.

"So close… But don't worry, this is just the beginning! See It as a.. Temporary truce."

She laughed and moved her hand, her body disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

"WAIT, YOU WITCH!", England screamed, but Morgan already escaped, leaving behind no trace of her presence. The wyvern vanished too, only its pool of blood remaining on the hill.

America stood up from the ground, already completely wet just like England was. That strange woman got away.. America was actually pretty happy about that. Whoever that woman was, she was officially and totally creeping him out! He took a deep breath and slowly approached his ex-mentor, who just stood there in the rain, looking to the place, where Morgan le Fay had vanished. America walked half the way to the brit, when he noticed the wobbling of his body. Oh shit…

America's walk changed into a sprint and he reached his brother just in time to catch him, before he made contact to the ground.

"Woah! England! You alright, man?!"

England's body leaned against his now, his heavy breathing reaching the American's ear. He was not looking very good… England was pale and shaking like hell. Excalibur slipped out of his hand, too, falling to the wet ground. Shortly after that, the light returned on his body and when it vanished, the green uniform was back on him.. and America felt something sticky on his fingers, were he held his brother. He moved up his hand, almost getting a heart attack, when he saw his fingers. Blood… blood everywhere. America pulled England up a bit and turned his body, so he could see his chest. His one shoulder was completely covered in the red substance, soaking his green uniform.

Fuck.. fuck, what do I do?!

He stared panicking. He pulled England into his arms, shaking him a bit.

"Answer me!"

A small moan escaped the man's lips and he opened his eyes slightly, looking up to his little brother.

"You.. don't have to scream.. you know..? I can hear you…."

He shifted in his arms, trying to move, but pain showed in his face and his body fell limp in America's arms again. He placed a hand on the wound on his shoulder, covering it with his fingers and pushing his hand down to apply some pressure to it, hoping it would stop the bleeding. He moved his gaze back to America, who for once showed REAL concern for his brother. He eyed the wound for a moment. He saw the bloody flesh and the torn tendons through the ripped fabric of his uniform there. Whatever hit him there.. it didn't show any mercy with its attack.

"Dude, you need help.. that looks pretty ugly."

"I'm. I'm fine, y-you git."

America's eyebrows twitched a moment. He grabbed the sword and fortified it on his belt. Then, he placed his arms under England's body to support him and pulled him up into his arms with a swift move as he stood up.

"No, you are not! I'm the hero, so I will help you!"

"A-america!", England screamed in protest, trying to free himself from the others grip, but every move hurt right now… The blood loss and the energy he used to fight had burned him out completely. He gasped and his head fell back on the others chest. America frowned, deeply concerned for his brothers health, but he plastered a small and hopeful smile on his face shortly after that, to hide his emotions.

"I'm sure someone in town can help you. I'm certain, they will-"

"No.. no, America… I won't.. endanger my citizens..", England gasped and cut him off.

Now America was confused and blinked, irritated by the others words. England seemed to notice and moved his head to the side, so he could see the town, not far away from the hill. America followed his gaze, still wondering what the elder nation tried to tell him.

"My.. people.. Morgan could be coming back .. recovered from the energy she lost… I…"

England closed his eyelids again, a painful groan escaping his mouth and blood splattering out of it as he coughed harshly. NOW America was really in panic, but he understood what England was talking about, now.. That woman would also hurt his people, if they were close to him, when she returns!

What a sadistic bitch… can't believe England knows such people.

"E-england! You'll lose to much blood, if you-!"

England shook his head slightly, his mouth twitching a bit.

"A-america. Don't worry about me… I'll be.. fine.."

But shortly after those words were spoken, the others body fell completely limp in America's arms. He went unconscious..

Alfred's body acted on its own now.

He ran to the stone building and inside, so he and England wouldn't get soaked anymore by the Rain. He placed England carefully next to a wall and bit his lip, before taking of his jacket and placing it on his brother's body, to keep him warm. It was his favorite jacket, but he didn't care anymore right now.

Whatshouldidowhatshouldidoohmygod!

Suddenly, Tinkerbell appeared in front of him. He jumped back in surprise, but recovered pretty fast this time.

"Woah! Don't scare me like that, but VERY good time to show up!"

He pointed on the brit in front of him, his whole body still shaking from the panic.

"H-he needs help, but I don't have any medical stuff with me to treat his wounds! Can't you do something?!"

Tinkerbell shook her head, her eyes shimmering with sadness and concern.

"I would have tried to perform some healing magic on him, but after casting the spell on you, all our magic power has gone pretty weak. We can't do anything right now!"

America's blue eyes shifted back to the harshly breathing nation right next to him.

"B-but…", he started, but shut his mouth again.

He had never seen England in such a state and it terrified him... Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He took England's cellphone out of the man's pocket and searched through the numbers on it.

Tinkerbell seated herself on America's shoulder and watched what he was doing with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Doesn't one of England's brothers live nearby? Maybe he can come and help us!"

"You mean Wales? But… but Wales and England don't like each other very much."

The fairy sniffled, holding back her tears. This was really emotional for her.. She hated it, to see England in such a state, but she also knew about the relationship those two brothers had with each other for years. America bit his lip and pressed the name 'Dylan Kirkland' on the phone.

"He WILL help him! He is his brother, for the statue of liberty's sake!"

* * *

><p><strong>~.:*:.~<strong>

**(at the same time on the same island…)**

Wales was sitting in his chair, reading one of his books while petting his little dragon on his lap. He sighed and closed his eyes to relax a bit.

"Dwi wrth fy modd..", he whispered and grabbed his cup of tea on the table next to him. But the peace would not stay long, when a ringing of his cellphone caught his attention. His eyebrows started to twitch as he looked to his phone on the desk. It started vibrating, showing a certain name on the display. 'Scone-y', his nickname for Wales's little brother 'Arthur'. How he came up with that name?

England send him scones some years ago and he almost choked on one, because they were so disgusting… so bloody.. disgusting..

"Beth mae'r uffern? What does that idiot want from me in this hour?!", the other grumbled, sitting up from his favorite chair. He pleased the sleepy dragon on it and his book and stomped to the still vibrating cellphone. He picked it up and pressed the button to take the call.

"What do you want, Arthur?!", he growled into the phone, not pleased by the interrupting of his free time. He sure was surprised, when another voice than the one of his brother greeted him.

"Wales! Wales, it's me, America!"

"America? Why are you calling with England's phone number?"

"Dude, not important! You have to come to Glastonbury, right now!"

Wales sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Just what the bloody hell are you-"

"Wales, please! England needs help and I didn't know who else to call!"

Wales just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Can't you bother someone else? Is he drunk again? Call Scotland or something, he is better at dealing with grumpy drunk men."

"SHIT, Wales! He is WOUNDED, man! Like REALLY BADLY wounded and he needs medical help right NOW!"

Wales froze now, every word stuck in his throat, that he was about to say just a second ago. The little dragon looked up, a small yawn escaping its mouth. It shifted its attention to his friend. He had heard what was going on and was curios of what his master would do now.

Wales gulped.

"W..what did you say? What happened?"

His angry voice was now replaced by a weak and shocked one. He didn't expect this… America babbled something to himself, before his voice got clear again.

"W-we got attack by some fucked up woman and she hit him pretty hard!"

"Why are you not calling the ambulance or someone nearby to help!"

"I can't do that! England doesn't want some innocent people to get dragged into this!"

"And what about me?! Am I NOT innocent?!"

"You are his BROTHER, for fucks sake! You shouldn't care about that stuff, when England is in trouble!"

Wales went silent again, staring into empty space. He couldn't believe it, but he had to admit that America was right for once… Sure, both of them are always fighting, but England is still his little brother. He moved a hand up to his temple and rubbed it a bit, before he gave a long sigh.

"Alright… I'll be right there. Take him into a car and drive to Highbridge, to the sea. I will meet you there, alright?"

" , got it. Please hurry, alright?"

With that said, America hang up on his side, leaving Wales standing in his room, still holding the phone to his ear while hearing the constant 'beep' from its speakers.

Suddenly, he ran to the door, grapping his coat and some medical supplies and rushed out of his door, to the sea right next to his house, where a boat was tied.

~.:*:.~

Morgan was sitting on a dark throne in the middle of an old castle. She looked down on the creatures in front of her, cowering and crawling all around her, not daring to look up to her. She moved her fingers over her lip, licking them and tasting the dry blood of the king she was torturing just a moment ago.

"You will see, Arthur.. I will get what I want.. And maybe I have the perfect tool for that, now."

She started to smile, her eyes flickering with lust for more. She moved her hand in front of her, smoke forming in the air and creating some kind of mirror. It showed America, who was sitting by the brits side.

"America… huh? I wonder what connection you two share…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dwi wrth fy modd = I love it<strong>_

_**Beth mae'r uffern? = What the hell**_

_**Well now… brotherly love, eh? What can you do..**_

_**And Morgan is plotting something evil now o_o Someone protect America!**_

**_EDIT: I got rid ot the spellingfails_**


	5. V - British Curse?

**Hey! I'm still alive! Sorry I didn't update for a few days _ I really tried to, but I'm so tired because of work and now that I got some free days, I finally got time to continue this. I'm not so proud with this chapter to be honest, but I still hope you guys will enjoy it. I… hurt England a lot in this one ._. My sadistic part came out again *gives innocent look* I'm sorry about that *drop***

**Also... humor XD I hope my jokes are not so bad!**

**Also the last part almost made me cry. Flashbacks touch me heart.. *sniff* **

**I gave a hint to something very important in this story. I'm sure you guys understand it (or I hope so =3 if not… you can start speculating what that last part of this chapter was about ehehee)**

**Well than, enough talking! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~.:*:.~<strong>

He looked the horizon, deep wrinkles on his forehead. Where was Wales…?

America sat in England's mini, on the backseat, right where England lay. He had placed the others head on his lap and kept an eye on his condition. America pressed a piece of cloth he had found in the others car on the wound, the fabric already completely soaked by the red substance. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

_Calm down, America. You are the hero! You will save England._

But even though he kept telling himself that.. he still felt how panic rushed through his body over and over. What if Wales wouldn't make it in time? What if England dies? America shook his head.

Nah, this wouldn't happen. England is a tough old nation, even though America would never admit it loudly. From what America knew from his brothers history, he had a real tough life. The Blitz on his capitol in World War II and.. okey, that was all he knew! But still! The way England endured all of this without giving up, was really amazing! He got bombed for weeks over and over again and he still stood his ground.

"_I remember when you were great.."_

He froze, when he heard those words in his mind, echoing through it. He heard England's voice, shaking from tears.

"_Damnit why!? It's not fair…."_

"_You know why…"_

He shook his head, hearing the rain so clearly all of the sudden, even though they were inside the car and not outside. He was close of getting dragged into a flashback, but the small whimpers of the man on his lap brought him back to reality. He looked down to his face, brushing away some of the wet hair. England's face was pale, his eyes shut tight.

America felt bad for him. He looked out of the window, when something in the distant caught his eye. It was a boat. A boat!

_Wales!_

He placed England's head carefully on the soft backseat and rushed outside of the car, moving to the ocean and waving his arms to give the other a signal.

"Wales! Wales, dude we are here!", he screamed against the harsh winds of the ocean. The boat made a turn and moved in his direction, now. Shortly after that, the boat stopped at the shore, Wales looking up to America.

"Thank god you are here!"

"How is England doing?!", the brother asked, his voice full of concern. America shook his head.

"Not good… at all, dude."

Wales ran to the ropes on his boot and started to get the ready to tie it to the shore.

"Give me a minute and I'll be there."

"DUDE, no time for that! Wait here!"

"Huh?!"

Wales looked up, confused by the others words and America ran away all of the sudden, disappearing from the others view. He looked down to the ropes again, trying to unravel them.

_Bloody hell STUPID rope!_

He suddenly heard the others voice coming closer again.

"Alright, here I go!"

Dylan looked up again, when a certain American jumped from the small cliff and landed on his boat with his feet. He jumped back, screaming in surprise and shock.

"Are you mad?!"

Wales was pissed by the others recklessness, but his eyes shifted to the body in his arms. He gasped and moved to America, eyeing his brothers limp figure. America finally recovered from the impact on the boat and shook his head for a moment to clear his mind.

"Tying the boat would have taken to long, man!"

"Okey okey I got it!", Wales cut the other off, checking his brothers condition. The sight of all the blood drained all the color out of his face and he saw how his fingers started to shake, as he moved the jacket away to see the wound. America was not exaggerating when he said that the wound was pretty bad. He looked up the America.

"Get him inside the cabin. I will treat him there."

America just nodded and rushed inside the boat with Wales. He placed the brit on the bed inside. Wales brought the medical supplies in the meantime and spread them out on the table in the room. He grabbed bandages, a bottle with some liquor in it and some swabs and pincers.

"America, make yourself useful and fetch me some water and a cloth, alright?"

Alfred hadn't noticed, that he was just standing there, looking on the brit's body without moving. He returned to reality.

"Ah yeah…"

He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and filled it with some water. He put a piece of cloth inside and returned to the bed, watching how Wales brushed England's hair out of his face. He whispered something to him in language America couldn't understand to comfort the other. Somehow it made America smile. The fairy had told him, that Wales and Britain didn't like each other, but this scene was different to what he had imagined. It showed that Wales still cared for his brother and it warmed the American's heart to watch it.

He placed the bowl on the desk, tabbing Wales' shoulder carefully.

"I got it."

"Okey, I will take care of the rest now."

Wales opened Englands jacket and ripped his shirt open. He didn't really care that England will most likely kill him for this later. He took the wet cloth tried to clean the blood from the wound, so he could take a better look on it. He took a sharp breath after that, now that he could analyze everything better. It kept on bleeding.. He had to do something quick, or the blood loss would kill him!

Wales grabbed the bottle and poured the liquor on the swabs. He picked one up with a pincer and carefully started to disinfect the wound. The moment the swab made contact to the wound, England started to scream loudly, making Alfred jump. America grabbed the others body fast, to prevent him from lashing out and Wales continued with the disinfection on his brother's body. Dylan's eyebrows started to twitch and his concern showed again on his face.

"I'm sorry, brother.", he whispered. After the disinfection was done, he grabbed a needle and thread. He took a deep breath and wanted to start, when America eyes suddenly widened. He grabbed Wales's Hand.

"Woah! What are you doing?! You can't stitch him together like this! You have to narcotize him first, right?"

Wales rolled his eyes and sighed.

"America, do you think a normal medical kit has something like that inside? This is not a hospital… and I'm not a real doctor, Sherlock."

"B-but-!"

"Just prevent him from moving as much as possible, got it?"

America opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again slowly. He didn't want England to suffer and Wales read it in his expression. Those piercing green eyes softened now.

"Look, I know how you feel, but this will save England. Don't worry about him, ok? Everything will be fine."

Wales started to smile a little, trying to lift the mood a bit. It was kind of weird for America, because usually HE was the one trying to do that, but his concern was stronger than his will to keep on smiling, right now.

"Arthur is a tough guy. He can take a beating and he has suffered far more terrible wounds in his life than this one. He will pull through this, America."

The blond looked down on the wooden floor of the boat, thinking about the words of the man in front of him. He started to smile a bit and pushed his glasses back up.

Wales looked back to England's body now, taking deep breath.

"Okey.. here it goes."

**~.:*:.~**

**(A few minutes later…)**

America stood outside the cabin and looked to the horizon. The rain had stopped and some light broke through the clouds. He saw the sun slowly setting. Damn, he totally lost track of time, how it seemed.

He wanted to get some fresh air, after that scene in the cabin. He could still hear the brit's screams in his mind… god, he felt so bad right now!

He looked down to his belt, where the sword was attached and carefully pulled it out.

_It Is all happening because of this sword, huh…. Why does that creepy woman want it that badly? And who was she, anyway?_

He sighed and ruffled his hair a bit, when something glowing caught his attention. He looked up and the glowing thing stopped In front of his face, forming into the shape of a little girl with wings.

"Oh, it's you!"

Tinkerbell gave America a small smile. She flew to the man's shoulder and sat down on it.

"How is he doing?"

The blond just gave a long sigh and looked into the water in front of him. He flinched for a moment, as those screams returned into his mind.

"Wales is taking care of him right now."

Tinkerbell moved closer to his face, lightening the shadows on it with her magic. She moved her head to the side and read the others expression. He was sad…

" I have the feeling I could have prevented all of this, you know? And it makes me so angry…"

The fairy stretched her wings for a moment, giving America a sad look.

"Don't blame yourself, America, okey? England wouldn't want that."

The blond looked down on the sword again, deep in thought.

"You think so…? By the way, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Tinkerbell, one of England's guardians."

America looked up again, blinking in confusion. All sadness was replaced by something else now. Confusion.

"Erm.. What? Guardians? You mean there is more of you?"

Tinkerbell started to giggle and moved a string of her hair out of her face.

"Well, of course! Unicorn, Brownie and-"

America jumped now, staring at Tinkerbell in disbelieve. What did she just say?!

"WOUW! Wait a second!"

He started to gesticulate a bit with his hands and grabbed Tink with his free hand, while holding the sword with the other.

"Those are England's imaginary friends you are talking about. So… so you are…"

The fairy squinted out of Alfred's hand and gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes, I am one of them! And don't call us imaginary, America! That really hurts us, you know?!"

America was…. Brain-dead, now. All those years he teased England when he talked about his magic friends and now he saw one of them, too! He placed a hand on his head.

"I've gone mad, too… I can't believe it. It's a curse! A CURSE! AAAAAAAH!"

He started to run in circles and Tink just watched him, face palming.

The door from the cabin opened and Wales looked outside, moving up on of his bushy eyebrows from the scene he witnessed. A completely panicking America running in circles over his deck… totally normal.

"America, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

But the man with the messy hair blinked in surprise when he saw a certain fairy on the deck.

"Tink? What are you-"

His emerald eyes moved to America's body and widened in realization, when he saw the long blade in the others hand. He moved out of the cabin, still starring at the sword. America stopped his 'marathon' now and moved back a bit in discomfort. Why was Ales staring at him like that?

"Eh dude?"

"Where.. did you get that?", Wales suddenly asked, his voice sounding like he was in shock or something. He kept on staring on Excalibur and America finally understood what Wales was talking about.

"Oh, that? It's England's sword. I'm just looking after it, until he is feeling better."

The man shook his head, like he couldn't believe what he saw. He took a few steps closer now.

"That sword… I haven't seen it for over one thousand years. I.. I thought it is lost for all eternity."

His emerald eyes moved back to America and he seemed really surprised, almost shocked.

"Do you.. have any idea what you are holding in your hand there?"

The blond scratched his cheek a bit and looked to the ground. He gave a small laugh before he started to grin.

"Actually, I do. This thing is supposed to be Excalibur, right? Arthur told me about it."

To be honest.. America still didn't understand anything, but he didn't want to look dumb in front of England's brother.

Wales just shook his head and placed a hand on it.

"Yeah.. but how come you can hold it?!"

"Huh?"

He looked back to the blade. Now that he thought of it.. why could he touch it again? He remembered what Tink had told him and looked up into the sky.

"Well, that girl here told me, that the sword allowed it. Still don't really get it, though. Swords can't think."

"It's a magic sword, Alfred! I told you that!", Tinkerbell grumbled.

"Yeaaaah, magic. Whatever you say."

Wales looked from America to Tinkerbell and his eyes grew even wider. He saw her..? Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and flew into the air between the two personifications, so she would have their attention.

"The sword chose him as his carrier. He is like a squire or something now."

"H-hey! What do you mean by that?!", America screamed, sulking a bit now. He put the attached the sword on his belt again and crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared holes into the fairy's body.

"I'm not something like a newsboy for that sword, got it?!"

Tinkerbell just giggled and flew in front of Alfred's face, making him twitch back a bit by her fast movement.

"I don't think you have a say in this matter, boy."

"Excalibur must have lost its mind…", Wales growled. Tinkerbell looked to England's brother and shrugged with her shoulders.

"Well, he was the only one nearby that could have brought the sword to Arthur, when he needed it."

Wales rolled his eyes and walked to America, leaning on the railing of the boat and looked into the distance. He watched how the sun slowly touched the horizon and moved a hand through his messy hair.

"Well than… it's time for you to tell me, what exactly is going on. Who attacked England and why is the sword with you? And why can you see Tink all of the sudden?"

Alfred sighed and moved next to Wales, also leaning on the railing.

"To be honest.. I don't understand it myself. I just followed England home after he collapsed in the meeting today and then everything got… totally strange, dude."

He ruffled his hair a bit, grabbed his Texas and took them off to clean them with a piece of cloth.

"Maybe, I can explain what's going on…", a voice whispered and the attention from the countries switched to Tinkerbell. The fairy sat down on a wooden box on the deck and lowered her gaze a bit.

"It's her… Morgan le Fay. She is back, Wales.. and she has gotten even more powerful and evil, than she was before."

Wales blinked and his face went pale all of the sudden.

"No way…. Morgan?! B-but Arthur killed her!"

Tinkerbell shook her head and folded her wings on her back.

"No, Wales. He never killed her.. he banished her into the Abyss… He didn't tell any of you about it. Well, he wasn't really in the state back then, anyways. You know…"

Suddenly, a shadow towered over the fairy, making her jump in surprise.

Wales grabbed Tinkerbell with a swift move, making her squeak. His green eyes sparkled with anger and he glared at her.

"Why did he not kill her, when he had the chance?! Why did he lie to us all these years!?"

Tinkerbell tried to free herself from the others grip, but it just got stronger and stronger, almost crushing the little girl. America noticed the pained look on Tinkerbells face and he grabbed Wales and pushed him away, freeing the little fairy again.

"Hey, can't you see you are hurting her?!"

America still didn't understand what both of them were talking about, but he couldn't just stand there and watch how someone gets hurt. He was the hero! Dylan stomped on the ground with one foot, his eyebrow twitching.

"I don't care, Alfred! She should have stopped him! You have no idea what of a terrible mistake Arthur did! Morgan is an evil witch that want's nothing more, but to conquer every living being on this planet. She is completely mad!"

"But she is just a human, right?! It should be easy for us to take her down, right?"

"Human?! No.. nothing with so much power can be human!"

Dylan cursed something on his language and turned back to the horizon, grabbing his head with his hands.

"This is a disaster… when Scot finds out about this… he will go sooo mad.", he murmured to himself, ruffling his light blond hair. He was really scared of Scotland, especial when people don't respect him and lying is like totally the opposite of being respectful! America cocked his head to the side, just like Tinkerbell and both watched how Wales started speaking to himself quietly, moving around on the deck like a mad man.

"Woah.. is he alright?"

"That's normal.. I.. guess..?"

America starred to laugh nervously.

_Why is everyone in England's family nuts?_

* * *

><p><strong>~.:*:.~<strong>

_Laughter filled England's ears. The sunlight illuminated everything, making all his surroundings shimmer and sparkle. A beautiful field, filled with flowers... the scent was everywhere. It felt like a sunny spring day in a world filled with piece and light. He turned his head, like he was searching for something._

"_Arthur, what are you waiting for? Come on!", a girls voice called in the distance. Arthur moved through the grass, chasing after the girls voice now._

"You will never catch me_!", the girl's voice echoed in his ears, heartwarming laughter following, mixed with his own. He chased her through the field of flower, his small feet trying to keep up._

_He jumped out of the grass, finally grabbing the others dress and dragging her on the ground with him, both rolling over the soft green._

"_Hey, not fair! Using a woman's clothing is cheating!"_

"_You think that is cheating? THIS is cheating!"_

_He started tickling her, making him smile widely, before he started to giggle, too._

"_Arthur!", the girl giggled, rolling from side to side. Than everything went black, but those soft voices... he still heard them in the distance._

_Arthur._

_Arthur, I…_

_I always will…_

_Al…ways…_

**(...End of Chapter 5)**


	6. VI - America, the git!

**And the next chapter is finally there!**

**Sorry it took so long but work keept me in really bad mood, so writing was almost impossible for me and giving you something shitty is not my style _**

**This chapter will include some America and England time =3 Note: Ho homo ._. I'm sorry, USUK fans but i just can't to it. Those two will always be Father and Son to me.**

**Well, let the reading beginn! (And reviews on this story would make this girl happy.. still ._. It helps me a lot.)**

* * *

><p>Norway knew that something was wrong… he felt it in his veins, in his very core. It moved through his body and sent shivers down his spine.<p>

Black Magic… Black magic is in the air. But it is not from Romania or England. No.. no it's.. evil. Very evil.

Norway stood on the balcony of the Nordics 'meeting place' and watched the dark clouds hanging over the horizon and covering the setting sun. It was like, they were trying to block out every light… Norway's eyes didn't seem to focus on anything really. They were always pretty dull, but today they seemed even more lifeless. He was bothered by that scent of darkness and so where the magical creatures at his home. They stayed hidden, shaking in fear. A loud scream dragged him out of his thoughts.

"NOOORGE! Where are youuuu~?!"

Denmark stepped outside the balcony, a big grin on his face and a beer in his one hand.

"Ah, there you are! Sweden made some Köttbullar! He told me to get you, so we can start dinner~! And we have BEER!"

The blond's smirk faltered when he noticed the tensed shoulders of his friend and how he kept starring into the distance. One of his eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.

"Eh… Norge? You are.. Not insulting me for screaming?"

The Nordic nation took a few steps closer to Norway, as the light-blond turned around.

"It's nothing…", he said with his soft voice and shook his head for a moment. He tried to put on his emotionless mask and passed his friend without another word and went back inside. But that nagging feeling didn't leave him…

* * *

><p><strong>(back to the sea near the coast of Wales's home)<strong>

It was getting darker and darker outside and America returned to the cabin, as Wales drove the ship though those sharp sea winds and in direction of his home. He said that it would be the safest place nearby. Something about a seal, that shields the house from evil blabla! America didn't really pay attention… He quietly opened the door to the cabin, when he heard a voice speaking. No.. That wasn't speaking. It was…. Singing? And what a golden voice… wait. He opened the door completely now and stepped into the cabin. He blinked a few times, as he saw England sitting next to the window and staring outside into the distance. Well, he couldn't be seeing much, now that it was so dark, but his gaze still remained far away as his voice filled the room.

...

_King Arthur's knights, they filled the Table Round,_

_Save for one who stood before them,_

_For once without a weapon;_

_For once he stood in shame._

_The trial's charge was treason_

_And betrayal of an oath,_

_And should his guilt be proven_

_Death would fall on traitors both._

_The knights would counsel Arthur's hard decision._

_..._

America stepped closer to his mentor, slowly and calm.

"Arthur..?"

The blond slowly turned his gaze from the window and looked his former brother into his blue eyes. His green ones seemed to analyze the man at the door, before a small smile formed on his lips.

"I haven't.. done this for a very long time.", England said with a calm and soft voice. America only blinked for a moment, not understanding what his ex-mentor meant. England almost read his expression and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm talking about.. singing… I think I haven't done this for many.. many years now. The last time I really used my voice for it.. was when you were a child."

England's smile faded now and he frowned for a moment, his gaze slowly lowering itself to the wooden floor.

America just watched England for a moment, seeing that sadness forming inside the others face. He wanted to lift the mood somehow, but he didn't really know how to start. He took a few steps closer and sat down next to the island.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, you know? I'm sure you are still feeling like shit, huh?"

England moved his head a bit to the side, giving America a sideward glance from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm… I'm fine. My body is already healing itself, thanks to Wales's treatment. A spirit told me what happened while I was out."

He looked outside the window again, a small smile returning to his lips. He saw the glow of the spirit creature in the distance, before it vanished with a giggle. The brit chuckled for a moment, when he remembered the words of the creature.

"He told me, that you… totally panicked when I went unconscious."

Alfred's jaw dropped and he stood on his feet immediately.

"D-dude! I had everything totally under control!"

England looked at him for a moment and bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his giggles. But seeing America blushing like an idiot from embarrassment was to much for the old nation to handle.

He burst out in loud and almost happy laughter.

America's face turned red. Even redder than it was already and he stomped on the ground with his foot.

"S-stop laughing, dude! This is not funny!"

England tried to calm down and brushed a tear from his eyes.

"Pardon me, but it's not usual to see you that embarrassed about something and it just to amusing to watch."

He gave a last small chuckle and relaxed his body from the emotional outburst, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyebrows twitching for a brief moment because of a small stab of paint that ran through his body. His expression suddenly changed and all the happiness faded again, leaving a serious look in his face.

"America…. The sword… please gives it to me."

America stiffened for a moment and looked to the sword, hanging on his belt. He carefully pulled it out and took it in both of his hands, so he could hand it his brother.

"Erm.. sure."

England carefully placed his hands under the blade and took it out of America's hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt the connection between him and the blade.

"Thank you, lad.. and now-"

He placed the Sword on his lab and carefully brushed his fingers of the blade's glyphs.

"Go home, America."

The blond superpower's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He blinked a few times and looked his former father into his eyes.

"Eeeh.. what?"

"I said, go home, America… I thank you for your assistance, but you shouldn't interfere anymore. You will only get yourself in danger."

"B-but-!"

America opened his mouth to protest, but England's green eyes started to sparkle with anger now, his emerald eyes filled with emotion.

"Don't even start arguing with me, young man. You will go home and stay there until I have taken care of matters here, do you understand? I will tell the fae to secure your home with magic seals, so that no one from the dark side can enter it easily."

England lowered his gaze again, his shoulders twitching for a brief moment.

"She will come after you.. if you stay by my side any longer!"

America bit his lip and took a step closer to his mentor, a glare contest breaking out between those two.

"No way, dude! You can't tell me what to do! I am not your colony anymore and I can decide what I am doing and what not, got it? I am the hero and I will not stand down when you fight."

England hissed and stood up, the sword in his hand.

"You bloody git! This is my business and mine alone so I will take care of it!"

"NO, Iggy! I WILL help you, if you like it or not!"

The brit started to growl, his grip tightening on the handle of the blade, making his knuckles turn almost white under his glove.

"Stop interfering with anyone's business, you WANKER! Why do you always do that?! Why can't you just stand down!"

America did not understand why England was getting so angry with him. He always stepped into the others business but this intense reaction from the other was kind of surprising him.

"Jesus, Iggy, what are you so afraid of? I can take care of myself and I can surely-"

"NOOO!", England screamed from the top of his lungs and America felt something slamming on his cheek with force, making him stumble to the side. He just stood there, almost paralyzed and placed a hand on his cheek, a red and stinging mark covering it. Wait, did…did England just.. slap him?

The brit lowered his hand again slowly, his blond hair covering his eyes. He was trembling from his outburst, shoulders tensed completely and breathe coming harsh pants. He placed a hand on his chest and shut his eyes tight. It seemed like, the outburst was to much for his still injured body right now so he needed a moment to relax himself and his breathing again. America looked at him, his blue eyes wide from shock. He tried to say something, but no word escaped his lips, the burning sensation still on his cheek from the contact with Arthur's hand.

"I can't… I can't let you… Morgan… she will kill you… or worse. No, you mustn't interfere any longer. You… mustn't."

America felt a struck of guilt, as he saw his former mentor, as he tried to catch his breath again. He understood now. The reason, why England was so eager to fight alone was…

_He.. he doesn't want me to get hurt..?_

America was kind of taken aback by that fact. He thought, that England hated him, but to see that he actually still CARED about the nation.. even after all that has happened between them.. it made him really sad, actually.

"England…"

He took a few steps to the brit, carefully placed his hands on the other's shoulders and to gently pushed the other on the chair again. He didn't care about his burning cheek anymore or the struggle the brit pulled off. America got himself a chair, too, and sat down right next to England, placing a hand on the others back. This situation was really awkward for both of them, but it still felt kind of… nice. It reminded America of the times, when England sat down next to him when he was feeling scared or sad and how he took care of him. America rubbed small circles on the brits back. England finally calmed down again, his breathing returning to a normal one, but he didn't look up. Arthur felt how the red slowly moved into his face. He was really embarrassed by his outburst and the mostly about the last words he had said to America. He literally said that he was really worried about him. Something he would **never** do under normal circumstances.

"England, don't worry, man. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

England didn't say anything anymore. He just looked on the ground, feeling to embarrassed to argue with America anymore. He just wanted to leave right now and slap himself. He always wanted to seem strong in front of the nation, since the revolution, but he failed miserably right now.

"I… it's not what you think. I don't care about you…. I-if Morgan will attack and destroy you, than the whole world will fall into chaos. That's why…. I…"

England bit his lip, while he tried to come up with an excuse for his words.

The super power blinked and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, Iggy. I'm already part of this how it seems. You don't have to do everything alone, you know? I'm sure I can help you somehow."

He moved up his hand' giving a thumps-up to the British nation.

"I will help you kick this witch's ass, dude! You'll see!"

England looked up, directly into the boy's face. He saw the big smile and the way the other winked at him, which made him growl in disapproval, but he knew that it was decided. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, before giving a small nod.

America was happy, that England accepted his help for now, but.. he still had no idea who he was really dealing with. He placed a hand on his chin and watched his 'brother', as he moved in his chair, like he was really uncomfortable with everything.

"Hey~, about that Morgan... Who is she anyway? Wales said she is not a normal human and that she is pretty dangerous."

England's body stiffened and twitched for a moment. America for once seemed to notice something like this and lowered his head a bit. Did he say something wrong?

"I…. No, she is not human. That's true…She doesn't age like a human, just like we do and she is very powerful when it comes to magic. Summoning magic and everything related to black magic is her specialty."

He looked to his injured shoulder and carefully placed a hand on the bandage and brushed other the fabric of it, giving a small hiss. His regeneration is in full activity now and it stings a bit, when your own flesh is closing together again in an abnormal speed.

America crossed his arms behind his head.

"Sooo how do you know her, anyway?"

America looked with curiosity to his ex-mentor, eagerly awaiting an answer for his questions. England just stared into empty space for a moment, lost in thoughts. He didn't know how to answer this question. Lie? No, he couldn't do that.. he just couldn't.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. The brit stood up with a small sigh and avoided eye contact with his former colony. He felt a strong pain in his chest, when he fought about Morgan. A pain, that made him grit his teeth for a moment and replaced his serious expression with a sad one.

"I… i.", he stuttered, completely lost in his mind right now. America's smile faded just like Arthur's and he watched his brother for a moment. The brit shook his head and walked to the bed.

"I'm.. I'm tired, America. Maybe I will tell you later."

America immediately wanted to protest, but he decided to let it be for now. He felt kind of tired himself and England had to go through a lot of pain and needed to rest, even though his curiosity got even stronger, now that England avoided the question like this. He would get his answers, for sure, but not now. So America gave a small nod.

"Erm.. okey, dude."

England lay down on the bed, placed the sword next to it and moved the blanket other his slim body.

"Tell Wales to create a magic barrier around the ship. I'm pretty sure Morgan retreated just for a short moment and eventually will use any chance she can get to attack us... oh and America..?"

The dirty blond moved closer to the bed and looked down to his former mentor, his sky blue eyes meeting those emerald green ones. England started to turn red again and buried his face under the blanket and pressed it into the soft pillow.

America could hear a small and muffled 'thank you' from his mentor and the blonde's eyes widened in surprise. Did England just.. thank him?

He wanted to say something to react on this, but he kept his mouth shut for once. He didn't want to ruin this 'historical' moment and kept his chuckles for himself, as he walked to the door.

"See ya later! I'll help Wales a bit, if he needs a 'hero'!"

With that, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

…

England turned to the side and looked at the sword next to the bed. The glyphs on it started to glow slightly and a familiar voice rang in his head.

_The boy. He is important to you._

_Yes… that's true._

_Morgan knows. She sensed a connection._

_That's why I am so concerned.. she will do everything to get what she wants.. and she will use America against me, when she finds out what connection we share. I have to protect him._

_But he won't stay out of his, will he?_

_No. I know Alfred and he is a really stubborn boy. And please do me a favor, Calibur. Release the connection you two share with each other, right now. You chose him as a carrier, when I needed you, but it will only increase her curiosity._

_As you wish… Mylord?_

_Yes?_

_Do me a favor than.. and keep that darkness in your heart contained better. That outburst hurt me._

England's eyes widened with those words of the sword.

…_.what…?_

**(End of Chapter...)**


	7. VII - Ice and Whispers

**And the next chapter is done! **

**This chapter is focusing on the Nordics o.o And it's the longes so far XD Prepare for action!**

**This one was really tough, because of the many fight scenes and everything and I tired really hard to get into the characters, but it didn't turn out like I wanted it to at some points _ I was like thinking 'Jesus what would he do in this situation!? AAARG *brain melts*' Oh and warning! This chapter might get a little dark o.o just saying.**

**Please leave a Review and you will get some freshly made pasta from Italy =3 **

**No seriously, It would make me really happy to hear what you think of it ._. it gives me motivation to continue this. **

**Enjoy~**

**(could have English-fails and bad spelling in it. Sorry about that… I'm trying really hard but its still not enough !)**

* * *

><p>Morgan was very pleased! She looked into her crystal ball, seeing all of the world right before her and her eyes started to sparkle from excitement.<p>

"I can't believe it! So much land! So this is the whole world now?! Amazing!"

She started laughing like a happy child that just got a present. She sat back down on her throne, a big happy grin on her face.

"So many souls I can gather.. so much magic I can steal. This is great!"

She placed a finger on her lips, licking it from the pleasure she endured right now. She had so many ideas now. So many people she could enslave and so much power to gain. The thought send shivers down her spine.

"It is a shame.. That the sword is still out of my reach… but first things first. I need to gain more power for now. Hm… where do I start…?"

She looked on the world map and scanned it for some strong magic forced, when something in the north caught her eye.

"Huh…? What is this?"

She moved her fingers and the crystal ball flew right in front of her, so she could analyze everything better.

"How.. strange… that Magic is similar to Arthur's but it is not his. How.. Intriguing…"

She leaned back in her throne and looked down to the crowd of her servants. A shadow moved out of one of the hallways and made its way through the creatures, going directly through the crowd. All of them moved to the side, clearing the space as fast as they could. Those who didn't move fast enough got smacked out of the way, by a dark blade. It was a man with black metal all around his body. The steel was as dark as the night and his sword he carried sharp and deadly looking. Even his face was covered with a dark helmet, but his growling breathing could be heard under it, so whatever was behind that metal was alive.

Morgan started to smile sweetly and moved a hand through her hair.

"Take your dark knights and move out into the world. Gather me as much magic and souls as possible. You can take the 'Lurkers' with you.. OH! And I want one of your men to take a look at that magic source in the north. I want to know.. Who possesses such power and take him or her to me. Do you understand?"

The knight just nodded and turned around, his long, dark cape brushing the throne with its fabric and he moved out of the big door at the end of the hall. Morgan moved her gaze to the window, a big grin on her face.

* * *

><p>~.:*:.~<p>

Norway and the other Nordics sat on the big table from Sweden's house and enjoyed the time they had together. Well, almost everyone did. While Finland, Sweden, Denmark and Iceland enjoyed themselves, meaning that Iceland would strangle Denmark for something stupid he said and Finland watching with a smile and Sweden with a stern look, the light-blond nation kept looking outside the window, his face as emotionless as ever, but his thoughts were racing in his mind. That sinking feeling in his stomach got even worse as time went on. Sweden looked away from the scene in front of him and faced Norway. He knew that the nation liked to ignore Denmark, but something was off today. Something was different and he felt it.

"N'rw'y? S'mthin' b'the'ing y'?"

Finland's attention moved to Norway now and Iceland released the pressure on the Dane, making his head fall on the table, as he tried to catch his breath again.

Norway shifted uncomfortably at the attention he now had. He didn't like it, when people were staring at him like that.

"No, Swe. It's not important."

"Y' s're? I 'v b'n w'tchin' y' f'r a wh'le n'w."

"Huh? Is that true? What's the matter, Norway? Did something happen, you didn't tell us?", Finland spoke, his voice giving away his concern.

"I said it's nothing. I think I'm tired, that's all."

Denmark finally recovered and the usual loud laughter burst out of his mouth.

"Ehehe! Then what did you do the last night? Hitting on some chicks maybe?!"

"Sound like something you would do, Denmark.", Iceland interrupted, a glare coming the blonde's direction.

"What? Me? I wouldn't hit on a chick… only a BUNCH of them! AHAHA- GUARG! I-ice! S-stop I can't-Krrrch!"

Iceland already started to strangle Denmark again, a dull expression on his face.

"Stop talking about those things…"

"Krrch- N-nor-GUARG! HELP!"

A small and faint smile formed on the nations face, as he watched how his little brother took care of 'his' normal daily job of humiliating that guy.

Seeing his chance, he wanted to start a conversation again to convince Iceland to call him 'big brother', when a sudden feeling hit him with full force. He felt something moving through his body and into his fingertips, leaving a terrible coldness on his skin. He could hear whispers. Whispers that got louder and formed into screams and crying very quickly.

_Please.. please… stop.. stop the pain…_

_It hurts!_

_Please.. someone.. help us…_

_I can't take it anymore! _

Lukas was overwhelmed by the sudden loudness in his mind and stood up from his chair, his dull expression suddenly changing by the wideness of his eyes. He stumbled back a few feet, hitting a drawer nearby. Iceland let go of Denmark a second time now and looked to his 'brother', his face showing confusion just like Finland and Sweden's. All three of them stood up from their chairs, flustered by the 'emotions' on their friend's face.

_What.. what is this..? Those voices… in my head…_

He placed a hand on his head, his brows twitching from the headache that started to torture him. Those heartbreaking cry's.. it was terrible to listen, but they just didn't stop. They got.. louder… and louder, covering his thoughts completely.

In the meantime, everyone had gathered around the Nordic nation, deep concern in their faces. Iceland placed a hand on Norway's shoulder, feeling really uncomfortable by the others reaction. Finland was keeping a bit of distance, Sweden by his side, as they watched how Iceland tried to comfort Lukas awkwardly. Denmark was still recovering from the last strangles and got up from his chair now, blinking in realization, when everyone was surrounding Norway like that. Something must have happened. He stood in a matter of seconds and burst through Finland and Sweden.

"Woah! What's going on?!"

Iceland shook Norway a bit to get his attention, but the blond was still looking into empty space, grimacing in pain and not reacting to anything that Iceland did.

"N-norge! Norge, what's wrong? You are freaking me out….", said Iceland, trying to get a reaction. Denmark pushed Iceland to the side a bit roughly and grabbed Norway on his shoulders, shaking him in a frantically manner.

"Norge! HEY, say something!", he screamed loudly, hoping to get his friend back to reality and continued to shake him.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Loud, animalistic screams filled the air and shortly after that, the windows crashed into thousand pieces. The loud noises mixed with Finland's screams and Sweden grabbed his 'wife' to shield him from any of those glass parts. Denmark did the same with Norway and Iceland jumped under a table to protect himself.

"Sv-SVE! What is going on?!", Finland screamed, still in total shock and struck by complete fear. Shortly after the windows got shattered, many shadows entered the house and landed on the wooden floor of the living room. They looked like little demons from old fantasy books. Their whole body was covered in black fur, long and pointy ears on their head and the skull of something similar to a goat as their head, with red glowing eyes in their sockets. Some would say, they looked like the spawns of Satan. Their claw-like hands hat long blades on their knuckles and they growled deeply as they eyed the nations in the room.

Norway felt how the air around him got even colder. Norway was very sensitive to negative energy's. His whole body started to shake, when a realization struck him.

_Black magic.. Those souls.. no, it can't be.. who.. who would do something so horrible to living beings?! Who would curse them in becoming something like this?!_

Norway still held his head, his mind racing. Denmark almost screamed, when he saw those things and immediately looked for a weapon to defend himself. He looked to one of the walls nearby, were Sweden hat hung up one of his war-memories. Two big axes with a shield in the middle. He grabbed one of the axes and just pulled them out of the socket and took his fighting stance in front of his friend.

"What the hell are those things!? HEY, don't come closer, or I'll slice you into pieces!"

Sweden wasn't pleased when Denmark destroyed one of his favorite decors like that, but the Dane's idea wasn't bad. Sweden didn't have his gun with him, so he grabbed one of the metal fireplace hooks to use it as a pipe. Axes were never one of his weapon choices. He preferred longer weapons usually, like spears. He pulled Finland behind him and pushed him back.

The creatures hissed and attacked with a loud scream. Denmark started to smile madly and swung the axe on the first enemy.

"Don't mess with the Nordics! I will teach you a lesson for interrupting our drinking night!"

And with that, he slammed the first monster into the next wall with lots of force, making it cry out in pain. Norway immediately covered his ears and slumped down to the ground, as Denmark and Sweden started to fight those things. Finland grabbed Iceland under the table and just got him behind the fighting nations, when he saw how Norway sat on the ground, his legs pressed against his chest and his head resting on his knees as his fingers clutched his head. Iceland and Finland rushed to his side and kneeled down right next to him. Never did Iceland nor Finland see him in such a state. Every time one of those creatures got hit, Norway would twitch and hold back a little whimper. No one know, that he heard not just the screams of those attacking creatures.. but also those voices in his head.

_I can't stop it!_

_I' so sorry.. I 'M SO SORRY!_

_I.. I don't want this.._

_Please don't kill me!_

"_Vennligst stoppe det.… Vennligst..",_ Norway whispered. He couldn't listen to those pleads any longer. Denmark sliced on of them in half that tried to attack him, when another one jumped on his back and pressed the sharp blades into his shoulder. Denmark's eyebrows twitched, but he didn't show much more reaction to the pain he felt. He grabbed the monster at its skull and smashed it from his body and right into the wooden floor, where the skull shattered into pieces. Sweden slammed every enemy away and stayed close to Finland, so he wouldn't get hurt. More of those creatures entered the house and surrounded them completely now, making escape almost impossible.

"_Fanden! _Those things don't give up! Sweden, we need a plan!"

The creatures hissed and stepped closer, ignoring the dead bodies of their comrades, when they suddenly stopped, their hissing getting quiet. Denmark blinked for a moment and moved up one of his eyebrows. Why did the enemy stop?

"N..n…norge?"

Denmark and Sweden turned around now, both surprised by what they saw. Norway was standing all of the sudden, his head lowered to a point, where his eyes couldn't be seen any longer because they were covered by his blond hair completely. Suddenly he started to speak in norwegian with a voice filled with power. Everyone was taken aback by such force in the others usual quiet and calm voice.

"**Jeg kaller den iskalde vinden fra nord. Hjelp meg å ødelegge disse skapningene, slik at hennes sjel endelig finner fred.**

**Ødelegge de onde som ligger på dem og beskytte familien min!**

**Spirit of the North!"**

Norway's clothes and hair stared to move, like they were touched by invisible wind that blew around him. But that invisible wind suddenly formed into a strong storm that moved around his body and pushed Iceland and Finland away from him, both hitting the floor. The storm moved out and passed Denmark and Sweden and took hold of the monsters in front of them. The wind pushed them back and went freezing cold in a meter of seconds. Everyone watched how those black furry bodies started to freeze in a matter of seconds and when the storm vanished, all of the creatures have turned into solid ice just like most of the room has. Everyone just stood there, completely in shock by what they have just experienced. Slowly everyone turned to Norway, whose hands were clenched into fists, his normally dull eyes shining in a light blue from the power in his body. He started to move and walked past Denmark and Sweden, totally ignoring them and stopped in front of those now frozen creatures, placing a hand on one of the frozen skulls.

"…_Utilgivelig….Det er utilgivelig.",_ he whispered and moved his fingers over the ice, like he was trying to comfort the frozen demon.

Sweden was the first to regain control of his body and walked to Norway, completely ignoring the aura he had right now. He had heard that Norway had some strange powers and to see that it was true surprised him a lot, but he was not just surprised but also concerned about the other. He could see by those tensed shoulders that Lukas was sad and counting one and one together gave him the answer for that sadness. It was because of those creatures that attacked them.

"Norg'... D'd y'u ki' th'm?"

The other just shook his head slowly, not turning his gaze away from what he saw in front of him.

"No… They are just unable to move for now."

Now Iceland, Finland and Denmark freed themselves from the rigidity they were in and Denmark almost carefully approached his friend.

"Woah… Norge, I didn't know you could- I mean, how did you … You're.. really freaking me out right now, man."

Iceland didn't move from where he was and he was shivering, his teeth chattering like crazy. Finland just started, only blinking a few times. He still had to process what just happened.

Denmark moved to one of the frozen creatures, his axe still in his hand.

"Amazing… I don't know how you did that, Norway, but now we can just finish them of easily!"

Denmark moved up his weapon, ready to strike, when he heard a loud scream from his friend that almost made him stumble in shock.

"NOO!", Norway's voice screamed and shortly after that a strong and cold wave of energy hit Denmark and send him flying into the next wall. The crash was painful and knocked some air out of the Dane's lungs, but it wasn't something he couldn't recover from quickly. He slowly stood up again, shaking his head to clear his vision and looked to the axe he had lost in the short flight. He head Norway's voice again, still screaming.

"You will NOT touch them!"

Denmark looked back up, his words getting stuck in his throat that he wanted to say, when he saw that enraged look on Norway's face. His hand was still in casting position, stretched out in Denmark's direction. His eyes were glowing in a bright blue now, his anger sparkling through them even more. Denmark gulped and stayed where he was right now, so he wouldn't enrage the other more. Such an expression was new to Denmark and it scared the hell out of him!

**~.:*:.~**

He moved up his hands.

"Alright alright. I-i won't touch them, _ven_. Alright?"

Sweden shook his head a bit and moved to Norway to place a hand on the others shoulder. Norway relaxed a bit and moved his arm back down, his eyes returning to normal.

He looked to Sweden and gave him a small nod, before turning back to the frozen statues in front of him.

"Those creatures are not our enemies. They are normal people with a curse on them. Killing them.. is like we would kill innocent humans."

Denmark just got back to his feet, when Norway's words struck him like a train in full speed. His eyes widened when he understood what Norway was trying to tell him. He looked to the axe on the ground, some blood still on the blade from the few creatures he had slain.

"Y..y..you are joking, right?"

Norway shook his head a bit and closed his eyes.

"I.. I couldn't tell you earlier. I… I was kind of.."

He placed a hand on his head and grimaced for a brief moment. Those voices had stopped, now that those creatures are frozen solid, but the memory would not fade so easily. And when the spell disappears, he would maybe hear them again.

"Distracted…", he finished the last sentence finally and gave a long sigh. Finland moved to Norway's side and Lukas turned around to Iceland, who still stood at the same spot than before, his body still shaking wildly. Norway moved to his side and placed a hand on the others shoulder.

"Ice. Ice calm down. You are save now."

Ice just looked at Norway, his violet eyes still wide from what he had experienced.

"What… how…? Nor.."

Lukas gave a small sigh and pulled his brother into an embrace, to give him something to lean on. Normally Iceland would try to free himself from such 'brotherly love' but he didn't really care this time. It was all to much for the boy right now. He couldn't process what he had seen just now. Norway had some powers, he never knew about and seeing Denmark and Sweden in action.. it was kind of terrifying for him.

"So.. what now? You said those things are cursed humans? Can't you do something for them, Norge?", Finland asked now, staying close to Sweden and examining his body for wounds.

Norway eyed the statues again and gave a long sigh.

"Sadly, I can't… I don't know what cursed them… or who."

_**You would like to know, wouldn't you?**_

Norway winced when he heard the voice in his head. It wasn't the voice from one of those cursed humans. It was a dark one.. A voice that send shivers down his spine. Norway scanned his surroundings for the source of the words that he had just heard. He grabbed Iceland and shoved him behind his back to shield him from harm.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

A dark laugh echoed through the room, when suddenly a dark cloud formed in front of the nations and turned into the shape of a man. A man in black armor that covered his whole body and face.

He pulled out his black and sharp sword and a shield and started to move in a dangerously slow manner in Norway's direction.

"**I am one of the black knights... and you will be coming with me."**

Denmark suddenly stepped in the others way, his axe balanced in his one hand.

"I don't think so, _Skiderik_! Get any closer to my buddy and I will SLICE you into pieces!"

Norway just watched the scene in front of him, blinking in surprise.

_Denmark… you idiot._

The knight didn't seem very threatened by those words and kept on moving. He moved the sword to the ground and dragged it over the wooden floor, leaving a deep carving in it. The blade was really strong and extremely sharp how it seemed and it made Norway kind of nervous now. Denmark still didn't move away, no he did the opposite! He launched at the knight now, shouting a loud battle cry. He smashed the axe down on the enemy, but he just pulled up his shield and blocked the attack without any difficulties. Denmark jumped back and started another attack, but the knight blocked every blast the other released on him.

_What the?! How is this possible?! He can withstand the power of my attacks?!_

The knight chuckled darkly by the failed attempts of the blond to hurt him.

"**Is that all you got? How disappointing."**

"Why YOU-"

Denmark charged again, his axe ready for the blow when he saw two red eyes staring at him from the shadow of the helmet. He saw a flash of red and suddenly felt how his whole body stiffened. He just stopped his movements completely, his eyes wide in shock and the axe ready for the blast, but he didn't finish his attack. He just stood there like a statue, his body twitching at some points.

_Wh..wh..what is going on? I.. I can't.. move…_

His mouth was open, but he couldn't even speak. He was paralyzed… that man paralyzed him!

The knight moved in front of the Dane and Denmark was sure he could see a big smile on the others face, even though his whole face was covered in metal. He grabbed the axe and smashed it out of the others hand, leaving him unarmed and still not able to move a centimeter. Sweden wanted to attack now, but the knight made a swift move with his hand and dark magic took hold of the big nation and formed chains all around his body. Sweden fell to the ground with a gasp and tried to wiggle himself free, but it was futile.

"Sve!"

Finland tried to loosen the chains, but it was impossible for him. They only got tighter, the more he tried to move them. The knight grabbed Denmark's neck now and lifted the paralyzed body into the air now. He tightened the grip with his black gloves and started to choke the other.

Norway knew he had to do something! He would use magic on the other, but Denmark was to close to the knight and would possibly get hit, too! Everything had happened to fast for him! His mind started to race, as he heard these awful choking noises from his friend.

He knew that Finland wouldn't be able to do something, just like Iceland who was still shivering like hell and hiding behind him. He also knew that this wasn't a normal human in front of him. His whole body was infected by black magic and he could actually be able to injure a nation pretty badly. His eyebrows started to twitch in frustration. He watched, as the knight started to raise his sword to smash it into the others body. He had to do something and FAST!

"No, STOP!", Lukas screamed, hoping the other would react to it. To his surprise, the knight really lowered the weapon again, his red eyes now focusing on the light-blond nation again.

"You.. you want me to go with you, right? If I do.. will you leave the others in this room alone?"

Norway knew that he would put himself in a lot of danger, but his whole family was more important, right now. And even though he would never say it out loud, he cared a lot for those people. Especially Iceland and Denmark. He also wanted to know, what the knight had to do with everything and who was responsible for those creatures. Maybe he would get the answers this way. The knight put the sword back into its holder, but still choked Denmark with his one hand, which was already getting pretty pale from the lack of air.

"**Yes, I will. But only, if you don't try anything stupid."**

Norway shook his head a bit.

"I won't… I promise."

Those words seem to satisfy the knight for now, so he let go of Denmark, who fell to the ground and started to gasp and cough violently.

Finland and Iceland just started at Norway in shock.

"N-norge! What are you doing?!", Finland screamed, but didn't dare to move from where he was right now.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing.", Norway just answered, his eyes always focused on the black knight in front of him, who moved closer to him now.

"B…b…big brother…?"

Norway looked over his shoulder to see Iceland behind him. The youngest nation was staring at him, his eyes filled with fear and worry. Norway had never seen him like this. And Iceland had never said 'Big brother' to him from his own accord before. It brought a small and gentle smile on the others face.

"Don't worry, Iceland. I'll be fine."

Yes.. he would be fine. He would be fine…

The knight stood in front of Norway now and grabbed him with his strong hands. He pushed Iceland away from him and made him hit a wall. The knight looked to the creatures in the room and started speaking in a strange and old language. The ice suddenly started to melt and burst into pieces, freeing the demons from their prison. It took them a moment to recover, but they ran to their master's side, making sure that no one would dare to attack him.

Denmark tried to move in the meantime, but his body was still not obeying his commands. He had to watch just like the others, how Norway was grabbed by the other and how his arm pinned him to the dark armor. Sweden had already given up to fight against those chains and looked up to Norway, who returned his gaze. Sweden could see how the other moved his lips, forming words with them. Sweden understood what Norway was trying to tell him, before the darkness formed around him and the knight, the smoke covering the whole room and when it was gone, only the four Nordic nations remained in the room.

The chains on Sweden's body disappeared shortly after and Denmark could finally move again. Sweden slowly stood up, Finland supporting his 'wife' a bit.

Denmark just stared on the ground, where Norway just stood a few seconds ago.

"Norge… He is.. gone…"

Shortly after that, Iceland just collapsed, making Denmark jump in surprise.

"H-hey! Ice! What's wrong?!"

Denmark ran to his side and started to shake the other. He went unconscious…

"It was to much for him… ", Finland whispered and Sweden gave a small nod.

"Y's."

He moved his gaze to Finland, looking the other into his eyes.

"S-sve? What is it?"

"H'lp Ice."

He turned around then and walked to the hallway, leaving behind a really confused Finland.

"W-wah? S-sve! Where are you going?"

"D'ing what N'rg' told m' t' do."

He stopped in front of a desk, picked up the phone and started to press numbers. Not many people knew, but Sweden was very good in lip-reading. He could easily identify what Norway tried to tell him.

'_**Call England'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(To be continued...)<strong>_

_**...**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Vennligst stoppe det.… Vennligst.. **__**= Please stop this.. please..**_

_**Fanden! **__**= Damnit!**_

_**Jeg kaller den iskalde vinden fra nord. Hjelp meg å ødelegge disse skapningene, slik at hennes sjel endelig finner fred.**_

_**Ødelegge de onde som ligger på dem og beskytte familien min!**_

_**I call the icy wind from the north. Help me to destroy these creatures, so that their souls finally find peace.**_

_**Destroy the evil that is on them and protect my family!**_

_**Utilgivelig….Det er utilgivelig = Unforgivable.. it is unforgiva**__**bl**__**e.**_

_**Ven = Friend**_

_**Skiderik! = means 'motherfucker' XD**_


End file.
